


Most to Least in Stray Kids to Prefer Hand Holding Over Hugging

by NickiElisabeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiElisabeth/pseuds/NickiElisabeth
Summary: Who in Stray Kids gets really shy when it comes to physical affection and who do you need to physically remove from yourself?
Kudos: 6





	Most to Least in Stray Kids to Prefer Hand Holding Over Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr @changbinniez-princess

**Most (Holding Hands)**

I.N

  * He’s a shy baby. Doesn’t matter if it’s alone or around others. He’ll get embarrassed. Just be patient with him.



Seungmin

  * He doesn’t come off as a very physically affectionate person. But he’ll try for his s/o.



Lee Know

  * He prefers to hold hands and swing them back and forth. Especially if another member is behind them and he can hit them.



Bang Chan

  * He’s neutral about the idea. He’s a chill dude. So whatever his s/o prefers he’ll do.



Changbin

  * He LOVES hugs. But he has his dark image to keep up. Binnie has to limit his hugs and he is not happy about it.



Hyunjin

  * He loves both. I see him more of a kisser tbh. 



HAN

  * Baby just wants to smoother you in love and hugs are a great way to do that.



Felix

  * This dude. He isn’t letting go of you until you physically remove him from your body. 



**Least (Hugging)**


End file.
